


falling down the stairs isn't supposed to be attractive (but it is when you're gay and pining)

by suddzy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, haha oh well, i'm going to regret this aren't i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddzy/pseuds/suddzy
Summary: because pining and being a clutz are practically the same thing, and dream is doing both
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	falling down the stairs isn't supposed to be attractive (but it is when you're gay and pining)

**Author's Note:**

> the obligatory dnf fic i'm going to regret writing when i try to get into uni
> 
> the working title for this was 'death to my nose (and maybe my heart)'

In Dream’s defense, he is not the most coordinated person. George and Sapnap (and the better half of the SMP) know this quite well. 

The amount of times he has fallen or tripped or just generally made a fool of himself while on call with his friends in the years they’ve known him is nearing the thousands, (Sapnap keeps count because of course, he does) and while it was mildly entertaining the first hundred times, his friends are beginning to worry. 

“Are you sure you should be wearing socks while walking down the stairs?” Sapnap’s voice is somewhere between concerned and amused and while Dream appreciates the thoughtfulness he can take care of himself. 

“I can walk in my own house Sapna-” Dream is of course cut off by his own two feet betraying him. 

A strangled sound emits from his mouth before his face slams into the ground. 

“Dream are you alright?” It’s George this time, a quick glance at his phone lets Dream know that he is in fact on call with his friends still, and not hallucinating voices. 

“I’m fine..” He mumbles rubbing his nose, it’s in pain but not broken. “I just fell down the stairs.” He explains as he picks his phone back up.

Sapnap bursts into laughter as expected. 

“You- I told you!” He says between giggles. 

George is oddly silent.

“Uh, Dream..” George says, his voice is awkward, slightly strangled and there's an unmistakable blush darkening his cheeks. “You, uh, have your camera on..”

Dream’s eyes widen as his thumb hovers over his phone. Sure enough, at some point in his fall, his camera was turned on. Quickly he shut it off and walked over to his desk. 

The call remained silent for a moment until the distinct pinging of someone leaving the call was heard. 

Dream cringed, had his face really been enough to scare George off?

He looks down to see a text from Sapnap in the chat 

**_I’m heading to bed, you two idiots figure this out :D_ **

Dream snorts before the reality of his situation fully set in.

He is alone on a call with George, (nothing new)

George has just seen his face, (very very new)

Dream is struggling to breathe with the thought of George’s response, (not new, although that may not be a good thing.)

He takes a deep breath and steels himself for George’s reply. 

“So..” George starts off, “Were you ever planning on telling me that you were hot, or…?”

Dream’s face turns bright red, his eyes darting to his phone.

“O-oh thank you.” He responds, mentally kicking himself for sounding so flustered. 

George snorts but doesn’t comment, instead choosing to end the call with a quick goodnight and a promise of streaming in the morning. 

Dream slams his head on his desk, his face still an alarming shade of pink (save for his nose which has been slowly turning purple with bruising).

It only takes him about a minute to realize that he is totally and utterly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo,, or maybe even,, a comment,,


End file.
